How Far Will I Go?
by DirtyPurpleAndalite
Summary: The yeerks are here. They want to take over Earth. I always thought I would do anything to save my friends and family. Sometimes you may have to go really far.. is it too much?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rachel. Duh. I can't tell you my last name, you know the deal. The yeerks are here blah blah blah. Well, I have a bigger secret.

Let me start from when it happened. I was at my cousin's house. You know, Jake. Well, I had stopped by to grab this cd for Cassie. It was a stupid cd, really, but Jake owned it and was too afraid to admit it, Cassie wanted to hear it so I had to pretend it was mine. I was going to go bald eagle and carry the cd to her barn.

I take risks. I don't care. No one was home... I thought. I placed the cd on the window sill for easy grabbing.

We usually wear morphing outfits, but today was planned to be yeerk free, so I was just wearing a bra. I never wear panties. Thinking no one was home, i stripped down to my birthday suit and placed my clothes under Jake's bed.

I began to morph. I was only a minute into the morph, a had shrunken a bit and the feathery pattern had appeared all over my skin.  
I was interrupted. "Freeze, Rachel. Interesting." I turned, shocked, stuck halfway between being human and bald eagle, and completely naked.

Tom caught me. Bad thing here. Tom is a controller. You know, he has a yeerk in his head. Jake has been wanting to free him but we haven't had the opportunity. And I was naked!

I couldn't decide what was worse: Being caught by the yeerks and now they would know who we are, or my cousin seeing me naked!

((Shit. Oh. Shit.)) Well, I had a beak so I spoke to Tom in thought-speech. Maybe not to him, just in general.

Tom had a dracon aimed at me. I was so dead. Dead. And embarassed. "Demorph," Tom said. "Demorph and let us discuss this.

Maybe. Maybe I would have a chance. Maybe I could take this slug down. I decided to demorph. I kept my hands up in an "I don't have any weapons - let's be civil." Yeah right. Civil with a yeerk?

Tom snarled and nodded his head at the bed. "Sit, Rachel. Andalite bandit! Visser 3 was wrong! I will be promoted for this!"

"No, Yeerk! You may have me but I'll die before I'm caught!"

"You may die, but obviously my host's little brother is a part of this. Why would you be in his room otherwise?" The yeerk in Tom used Tom's body to laugh. "We would be waiting."

I crossed my arms, trying to cover my breasts. The yeerk looked thoughtful and then glanced down at his pants. "Your cousin is attracted to your body.. and is ashamed by it. You are desirable to most human men..."

"Tom" closed the window and the blinds. "Visser 3 has threatened to kill me multiple times. I could be rewarded for bringing you back to him." He was talking to himself now. I was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. If I got out I would have to take Tom down too. Or we would be done.

Tom smiled and looked at me. "But he may not want word to get out that his andalite bandits are human... I have a deal for you, Rachel.."

"HAH! I don't make deals with slugs!" I spit at his feet.

"You are a dirty girl, aren't you? Just hear me out. I won't say anything. I will let you kids do what ever little damage you think you're doing. You let me be, I let you be. I'm not into killing and what not. I just want a life of vision and smell and taste."

"Yeerks don't care about anyone but themselves! You wouldn't let me leave this room alive!" Tears were stinging my eyes. I'm glad the others couldn't see me now. This was my final moment, and i was naked and crying. Way to go, Xena.

"Oh, but my dear, I care about Tom's needs. Right now, this need is for you." He shook his head at himself. Was he crazy? "Tom is confused. You are sexy.. Someone he would have intercourse with.. if you weren't related. But I need to please the physical needs of this body, just as you must want to please yours.." Tom.. Or.. The yeerk controlling him.. Unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them.

Oh God. Oh God. How far should I go to stay a part of the fight for the human race?


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to look away, but it was hard not to notice the already large bulge in his underwear growing even more. The yeerk grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He was thin, but his stomach did have definition to it. No! I jerked my head to the side and Tom took a step closer.  
"Get AWAY from me!" I kicked at Tom, but had to let go of my chest at the same time. He had moved away and all I succeeded in was looking like a naked idiot.

Laughter came from Tom. "You have no need to worry, my little human rebel." I sat on the bed and drew my knees up to my chin. "Help me.. help you.. This is the only way you will walk out of here alive, you know."

WHY did part of me know this was right? I am Rachel. I take risks. Sometimes I have to do things I can't tell the other Animorphs about. Would they even believe me? I didn't have too much time to think it over. Tom reached out his hand.

"Stand with me, Rachel. Live through today." I did as I was told and extended a shaky hand towards his. He grabbed mine eagerly and was able to quickly pull me to my feet. I didn't know he was so.. strong.

I still couldn't look him in the eye and stared at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing I had encountered. My hair covered most of my face. Tom pulled me towards him and put a soft hand nder my chin, forcing me to look up at him. He pulled me tight against his body so I could feel his manhood against my now warming honey pot. My face felt hot and I knew it would be glowing red. My body shouldn't be reacting this way!

I heard a whimper and realized it was me. "Shh..." Tom took his free hand and pushed my hair behind my ears. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "All we have to do is get this over with." His already close face leaned closer and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes tight and started to quiver. With fear? Or anticipation? At this point I believe it was fear, but I cannot be sure.

Suddenly, his teeth werre gently nibbling my earlobe, which sent bolts of electricity down to my nipples which seemed to immetiately harden. The insides of my thighs seemed to tingle and burn all at once. Tom was breathing in my ear. "You are so intriguing.." And then his mouth was covering mine, his tongue traced my lips and tried to gently push their way in.

I pushed back and glared at him. "I may fuck you, yeerk," just saying that outloud made me disgusted, "but I don't have to kiss you."

Tom smirked and dared to get closer. "With the situation we have here, Rachel, I believe I will be getting what I desire today." With that he grabbed my arm and kissed me, much more forcefully this time. His grip was firm and hurt. I let his tongue gain entry and his hand loosened on my arm. Actually, his fingers were now tracing my arm, giving me goosebumps. Our tongues were entertwined and he.. tasted great.

Tom moved his hand from my arm and removed his mouth from mine. I was breathing hard and I couldn't believe how much I was enjoying myself. He smile. "Not so bad, is it, cousin?" I shook my head, neither agreeing or disagreeing.

"That was step one. Are you ready to take this further?"

I am pretty sure I was. 


End file.
